


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by atimelyend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimelyend/pseuds/atimelyend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine fucking Dean in the Impala as Def Leppard is on full blast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Author's Note:**

> First smut I ever wrote. Aww.

Dean banged on the bathroom door for what had to have been the millionth time that night. I could hear the gruffness in his voice as he called for me to hurry. He was grumpy. Things had been… a little stale. Hunting didn’t leave a lot of time for personal things like family, or fun. Or sex. And when we did find time for sex it tended to be unenthusiastic, vanilla I’m-so-tired-let’s-wrap-this-up sex. But tonight, I was going to change that. It had been a long week but for once we didn’t have to run off to the next town. We had a chance, even if it was probably going to be just the one night, to relax. And if there was time to relax there was time for sex. So, he could kick the door in if he wanted to, I wasn’t leaving this bathroom until I was ready. Besides, he was being dramatic. There was only so much primping to be done when you lived out of a duffel bag in the trunk of an Impala. I made a mental note to at least pick up some mascara next time we were in a drug store. When was the last time I had even worn make up?

It wasn’t much longer before I poked my head out of the bathroom. He looked up when he heard the door crack open and I stepped out into the cramped room. One corner of his mouth lifted as he appraised me. I grinned and returned the favor. After all this time he was still so sexy to me. Everything about him just oozed man. The way he sat hunched over a book, waiting, forearms rested on his knees. The way his jeans were worn in all the right places. The scruff that had developed since the start of this hunt and where it blended with his freckles. The way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smirked at me like that. Jesus. I don’t think I can wait until we get back…

"You look great, as always, but can we please go now? I’d like to get there before last call…" Not exactly what I had been looking for but I’d take it. I guess being with someone so long does that to your relationship.

I ambled up to him and slipped my hands into his back pockets, pressing my hips into his. “We could skip the bar and hang out here… Relax,” -I looked up at him through my lashes and sank my teeth into my bottom lip- “In bed.”

He chuckled and rested his hands on my elbows, pulling my arms up and bringing them to hang around his neck. He leaned down and pecked my lips. He pulled back and smiled that eye crinkling smile and I felt my knees go weak. He leaned back in for another kiss, deeper this time. My hands slid up the back of his neck into his hair while his slid up my arms to cup my face. Dean pulled my face from his and rested his forehead against mine. “As soon as we get back, sugar. I just want a couple drinks. Just this once, while we have time. Please?”

I sighed, but nodded in agreement. I had never been great at telling him no, especially if he asked nicely, and there was no denying that he deserved the chance to relax. Admittedly, a drink didn’t sound all that bad. He untangled himself from my grasp and I watched as he sauntered towards the door. I bit back a groan. Those bow legs… It was going to be long night.

In the motel parking lot, Dean opened the door for me, bumping the heavy thing shut with his hip once I was in. Ever the gentleman. I watched in the rear view as he jogged around the back of the car to the driver’s side. Making quick decision, I slid into the middle seat just as he dropped into his. He smiled over at me as he tugged on his seat belt, “You’re extra friendly tonight.”

I started to slide back over, “Well, if I’m bothering you…” He grabbed my thigh, stopping me, and I scooted back until our legs were touching. To my extreme satisfaction, he caressed the inside of my leg a few times before coming to rest still cupping the inside of my thigh.

"No, no. I like it. Stay." With that, he squeezed my leg and I shuddered. I grabbed the box of tapes from under the seat and shuffled through it looking for my favorite. I popped it in and leaned into Dean and closed my eyes as the opening guitar of a Guns N’ Roses song played. It was one of the only mixed tapes in that damn box and I appreciated its 80s variety. I looked over at Dean as he started to sing. "…Now and then, when I see her face, she takes me away to that special place…" He glanced back at me and shot me a smile before looking back at the road.

The bar wasn’t far from the motel, it was now or never. I pulled my feet up and tucked them under me so that I was kneeling on the seat beside him and turned to face him. I saw his eyes darting between me and the road as I leaned in to press an open mouthed kiss to his neck.

"Wha- I’m trying to drive here!" I nodded in acknowledgment but didn’t stop. I ever so lightly ran my tongue up his neck to the spot just behind his ear and sucked gently for a moment before nipping at his earlobe. Dean tried to bring his shoulder up to his ear to block me from teasing further.

"Ah, ah, ah." I shook my head, grabbing his hand and pulling it back to my lap. He sighed and tried to focus on the road, leaning into me as I alternated between nipping and kissing the stubble on his jaw line. He smirked and began rubbing his hand in my lap up and down my leg. His touches left my skin burning, sending flames up to settle in the pit of my stomach, reminding me how long it had actually been. I let my hand wander over into his lap and found what I had been hoping for. The beginings of a bulge was proof that he was wanting, too. I swiftly unbuckled his belt and giggled when he tried to swat my hands away.

"We are literally like, three minutes from the bar, you horn dog," exasperation laced in his voice.

I chuckled lowly, whispering along with the song in his ear, “…Ooooh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine…” I dropped my face to his lap just as the shrieks of the guitar solo started up. Undoing his pants, I reached into his boxers to release the pressure I was sure was making him uncomfortable. I gasped when I wrapped my hand around him, shocked at how hard he already was. He pulled his hand from under my body and rested it on my shoulder, rubbing light circles with his fingers in time with the music. Holding his erection by the base, I licked him along his length all the way to the tip. I marveled at the velvety smoothness on my tongue and I felt myself begin to salivate at the taste of him. Dean hummed lowly, the sound a mixture of annoyance and approval. As I pressed open mouthed kisses up and down his shaft, I felt his hand lose rhythm on my shoulder. It wasn’t until I had him fully engulfed in my mouth that his hand abandoned the pattern and he grabbed a fistful of hair at the nape of my neck. I whimpered with pleasure as he tugged lightly, guiding my head up and down sloppily on his cock.

I felt him put the car in park realizing we must have been at the bar, I glanced up at him. He had his head pressed back against the seat, eyes screwed shut and lips slightly parted. God, this man… I clenched my thighs together looking for some friction from the denim I wore. Still watching his face, I slowly pumped him with my hand until suddenly his eyes flew open.

"Alright! You win. Get in the back," he grunted at me, cranking up the radio and climbing out of the car.

My face split into a huge grin as I shimmied over the seats into the back. I laughed watching Dean struggle to get back into the car, one hand covering himself from anyone who might see, the other trying to hold his pants up. As he crawled back into the car, he pushed me so I was laying back on the seat and made quick work of the well-worn shorts I was wearing. He raised his eyebrows at my lack of underwear but didn’t comment, just singing the new song that was playing under his breath. "…Lookin’ like a tramp, like a video Vamp. Demolition woman, can I be your man?"

I laughed out loud, whether at his singing or the excitement of what we were doing in such a public place I wasn’t sure. The air in the car buzzed with the beat of the song and our growing urgency. I reached between us to stroke him a few times and sang back at him, "Little Miss Innocent, sugar me."

He scoffed at the words and sat back in the seat, pulling me up roughly. I took his hint and swung a leg over him so I was straddling him. Instinctively, I ground down against his length and let out a long groan to match his. I had been wet since the motel and the blowjob in the front seat had only fueled my fire. Hands on my hips, Dean lifted me up and I reached down and slid the tip of his cock between my folds. He smiled up at me, shuddering, singing again, "Pour your sugar on me…" as he let me slid down onto him. His smile faltered once he was fully inside me and I knew this would be quick. His fingers pressed into my waist in a bruising grip as he bounced me hard in his lap. My hands on his shoulders for leverage, nails cutting crescent moons into his skin, I watched his face as I rode him, feeling wonderfully full. This time his mouth was hanging completely open and the sounds of his ragged breaths were pushing me dangerously close to the edge.

I noted with disappointment that I hadn’t even made it to the end of the song before I was unraveling around him, hard. Dean picked his head up to look at me, mouth still agape and eyebrows knit tightly together at the feel of my slick heat spasming around him. He pulled me down onto him roughly one last time and followed my lead, leaning his head on my chest and groaning softly as he let go inside me. Wrapping his arms around me he pulled me close as the tape switched back to another Guns N’ Roses song.

"Let’s do that again. Maybe in bed this time. My ass is sticking to this leather…"

I pulled away to look at him, “What about your drink?”

"I said you won. We’re going back to the room. And we’re taking that tape with us, sugar."

It was my turn to smirk. I crawled back over the seat, shorts in hand, wondering if I could ever listening to that tape the same way again.


End file.
